


All the Way

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Coming Untouched, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Prayer sexting, Romance, Season/Series 12, Switch Castiel, Switch Dean, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Cas have been together for a few weeks but still haven't had THE sex even though they've done other stuff. To celebrate their two month anniversary they decide to get a nice hotel room and make tonight their special night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequal to Hold My Hand

Cas was out meeting with Crowley. Dean had offered to go but Cas insisted he could handle the situation alone. He was powered up enough to smite the demon if anything went sideways. Mary continued to be fascinated by all the artifacts and tomes of lore the bunker housed. She spent most of her time exploring and Sam usually followed her around like the toddler she remembered Dean to be. 

 

He and Cas had been...well together, for weeks. Not much changed. Okay maybe there was a little more affection between them in front of their family but the transition from friends to lovers was almost too easy. It was a constant reminder that he was a repressed dumbass that could have been with Cas years ago. And being with Cas was why he was essentially hiding in one of the library annexes with his laptop doing research. 

 

They had been making love almost every night, touching, exploring, tasting. Dean had been so nervous when his kisses didn’t stop at just below Cas’ navel. He took that tentative step and continued to kiss down Cas’ erect shaft before taking as much as he could in his mouth. Cas had cried out and fisted a handful of his hair. He’d bucked his hips more than once, causing Dean to choke a little but he adjusted and kept going.

 

“Dean, I’m going to come!” Cas tried to warn him but Dean’s mouth filled with hot, salty liquid and he swallowed it down. He crawled back up to kiss Cas’ forehead.

 

“So how was your first blowjob?”

 

“I fail to see how an action which is predominantly sucking is referred to as ‘blowing’ someone but you brought me a great deal of pleasure, Dean.”  He’d reached down to grip Dean’s throbbing cock and had him coming all over Cas’ stomach in just a few strokes. That time he dipped a finger into the goo and brought it to his mouth to taste. “It tastes like your essence.”

 

A couple nights later Cas returned the favor. There was nothing quite like having a boyfriend with no gag reflex. Cas swallowed his shaft down his throat and then even licked his slit clean of the last bead of cum when he finished Dean off. It was hands down the best blowjob Dean had gotten in his life and he heaped praise on his lover during and long after it was over. It was time to take the next step.

 

He tried to keep his searches as clinical as possible. He’d seen plenty anal action in porn but he doubted those women were just good to go for a thick hard one. He needed to know how to make their first time as gentle and painless as possible for Cas. Well, so  _ maybe _ Cas told him that with his mojo back up Dean wouldn’t be able to hurt him but that was no excuse to just plow right into a guy. He was going to do this right and it would be a special memory for both of them.

 

So he knew they’d need a lot of lube. They’d already gone through a whole bottle of Astroglide with non-penetrative sex so he’d be sure to grab another one when he did the next shopping run, hopefully without his mother around. Not like she wasn’t aware of her son’s sex life. She didn’t expect him to live like a monk, right? At least he didn’t have to buy an embarrassing amount of condoms. He and Cas agreed from the get go that they wouldn’t be necessary. 

 

_ Great, a chat room. _ He scrolled through some stuff and actually found the information he was looking for. It made sense. He made mental notes, thanks to his photographic memory. He started to type a question of his own when he heard the slightest rustle of jeans behind him. He slammed the laptop shut.

 

“Don’t you have Cas for that, now? You really need to hide and look at porn while he’s gone?” Sam teased.

 

“Jesus freaking-why the hell are you sneaking up on me?” Dean got defensive. 

 

“Dude, chill. I came to see if you were good with Chinese food for dinner. Mom found all of our takeout menus.”

 

Yeah, Dean still wasn’t wrapped around the fact that his mom was no Betty Crocker. How the hell did he become the family chef? If he didn’t cook it or it wasn’t rabbit food it was in a box or bag. Even Cas could whip up a couple things in the kitchen. “Yeah, Golden Dragon? You know what I want.”

 

“Sure.” Sam turned to go. “I’m going to regret this...why were you looking up...you know...ass stuff?”

 

The color drained from Dean’s face. Fucking honesty policy. “Because I’m trying to figure out how to have sex with my boyfriend.”

 

Sam’s face scrunched in confusion. “You two haven’t-?”

 

“No, Sammy we haven’t. Not something you rush into, you know?” Dean leaned back in his chair. Sam strolled back over and sat up on the table, long limbs dangling. He folded his hands in his lap and assumed the ‘talk to me’ pose.

 

“I know you love the guy and when you’re together you’re so cute that it’s gross. I guess I can understand waiting but I thought you guys would have  _ consummated _ the relationship by now.”

 

“Oh believe me, there’s been consummating. Lots of consummating. Just not the big event.”

 

“Oh.  _ Oh! _ You’ve never...ever? You’re a slut, Dean. I thought you would have done everything under the sun by now.”

 

“Gee, thanks, Sam. Glad you have such a high opinion of me.” He rolled his eyes and then snapped his focus back on his brother. “Wait, are you saying you  _ have _ done this? And if it was Ruby it doesn’t count. Demons get off on pain.”

 

Sam turned and drew his legs up to sit Indian style facing Dean. “It was Jess. She was adventurous. And a couple other people here and there.”

 

“People?” Dean leveled his eyes at the big man. 

 

It was Sam’s turn to lose color in his face. He’d slipped. Apparently neither of them were completely on board with the new full disclosure agreement. “I was soulless. Not exactly picky when it came to companionship.”

 

“Dude, I was a demon. An actual demon. Still choosy. Not judging you,” he put his hands up, “just saying. Can’t believe I’m getting sex advice from my little brother,” he mumbled.

 

“Without getting too graphic, the key is relaxation. I would know what Jess was in the mood for when she took a long, hot bath instead of a shower. Then there was lots of foreplay and a lot of lube. What you were reading when I came in was good advice. When he tells you he’s ready, press slow and stop for him to adjust as you go. Wait till he tells you to move then take direction from there.”

 

Dean nodded. “Well that talk wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. Thanks, Sammy.”

 

“Okay then. I’ll just go help mom phone in the order. Hey, is Cas gonna be home tonight? He likes the honey chicken.”

 

“Go ahead. I’ll text Crowley and see if he can zap Cas home after their meeting.”

 

Sam hopped off the table and left Dean alone. He smirked to himself that he finally had a one-up on his older brother. Well, for the time being. He honestly thought Dean had cornered the market on kink. You learn something new every day.

 

***

 

Cas called Dean later to tell him he wouldn’t be home that night. He was helping Crowley hunt down Lucifer and Rowena with the promise they’d get Lucifer back in the cage. Dean whined a little but told him to be careful and that he loved him. Words that he struggled with were easier now that he said them daily. He wanted Cas to have constant reassurance that what they have is real and not a fantasy.

 

He stayed up late with his family. He was the movie buff and had quite the dvd collection amassed. He was afraid his mother would head straight for his chick flicks but she seemed to prefer action movies. Telling her that the Terminator was the governor of California was astounding. Wait till he showed her Expendables.

 

Dean waited for the night owls to turn in before making his way down to one of the lesser used rooms. There were two large metal tubs that were deep enough to sink into. Probably used for ice bath torture and interrogations by the Men of Letters but he used them for a good Epsom Salt soak after getting banged up on a hunt. He thought he’d test Sam’s relaxation theory before trying it on Cas.

 

He grabbed his stash of oils and salts and ran the water hot like he liked it. He eased down into it, sighing and resting his head back on a folded towel. It was just what he needed. His lower back kept getting tighter with age and miles logged in his Baby. His right knee was probably riddled with arthritis. As soon as he felt them loosen up he he drew his knees up and reached down.

 

He circled a finger over his hole, teasing himself just a little before pressing the tip in. He never realized just how tight the muscle was until he was sliding past it. There was a slight burn but otherwise not bad. He moved it in and out, adjusting to the sensation and sending signals to firm up his floating cock. Dean bit his bottom lip and tried entering with a second finger. 

 

Again there was a burn with the stretch but he moved slowly, turning his wrist slightly with each pass and trying to find his prostate. He knew it was supposed to be like hitting a woman’s G spot. He rolled to his side so he could get a little deeper and then-”Fuck!” Dean saw stars. He continued pumping the two fingers as he gripped his dick stroked in time. 

 

His breath was more shallow and rapid. The heat from the water and his build to orgasm had sweat beaded on his brow. “Yeah, Cas, right there. Oh god. Yeah, Cas. Fuck me, make me come!” He threw his head back hard against the side of the metal tub and his climax surged through his whole body. He felt himself clench and spasm around his own fingers before pulling them out. He struggled to catch his breath and his vision was temporarily doubled. 

 

Dean looked at the cum floating in the water and stood up on wobbly knees. He toed the chain on the drain plug and wrapped himself in his towel. His body rocked with the sudden thought of Cas touching him that way and how stretched and full he would be with Cas deep inside him, hitting his prostate.  _ Oh god, I’m a bottom. _ He realized.  _ What if Cas doesn’t feel comfortable topping? Do we take turns? Is that a thing?  _ Either way he couldn’t wait for Cas to come home so they could find out.

 

***

 

“Yes, alright, Dean. I will be home as soon as I can. I love you, too.” Cas swiped his phone off and returned it to his pocket. He'd helped Crowley narrow down his search for his mother. Lucifer was holding her captive and she wouldn't be able to return him to the cage while she was trapped.

 

“Saying goodnight to your boo? How precious,” snarked Crowley. 

 

“That was not a conversation for you to hear.”

 

“Too late, darling. Secret’s out. Everyone knows you’ve been smitten with the elder Winchester for years. The only new development is Dean's reciprocation.”

 

“At least it won't be a surprise when I go to that drug store to purchase lubricant. Dean said we require more.” He may have said that evenly but a smirk played at the corners of his mouth. He was gloating that he was Dean’s lover.

 

Crowley raised his brow. “Things must be serious.”

 

“Quite,” he said curtly before walking across the street away from Crowley.

 

When he returned Crowley was taking a call. “There's a penthouse listed among Vincente’s property holdings. It's been unoccupied and on the market for a bit. He's most likely holding her there since he despises hell. This rock star persona is far more his taste.”

 

***

They staked it out in the car Castiel expertly stole. There was some warding on the building, enough so neither could enter. They had to watch for any activity late into the night.

 

Cas felt his face flush. He felt the pull of Dean's longing calling to him. Sensations tingled through his body and his breathing became harsh.

 

“Castiel?” Crowley asked. 

 

“‘M fine. It's Dean. He's...longing for me. Sometimes it feels intense.” He gripped the steering wheel and tried to sit up straight. His head went back and he squirmed in his seat. His head was spinning. “Dean,” he growled as he pitched forward. He draped himself over the wheel to calm down. He used a bit of grace to clean the mess in his boxers and then resumed his earlier demeanor as if nothing happened.

 

“What the bloody hell? Did he just prayer sext you?”

 

“Something to that effect.” Cas sighed. “I will watch overnight but I would like to be taken home in the morning.”

 

“Fine. I can do without any more When Harry Met Sally moments.”

 

Cas let a small laugh, understanding that reference. “I had what he's having.”

 

Crowley groaned and rolled his eyes.

 

***

 

Dean slept better than he had alone in a long time. He missed Cas. He wanted him home and snuggled beside him in their bed. He'd had to settle for sleeping on Cas’ pillow and hugging his own to his body for comfort. He thought he might be dreaming when he felt the weight of the bed shift and heard, “Hello, Dean.”

 

He rolled over into the arms of his smiling angel. “Missed you, baby,” he sought a quick kiss. “Come lay down with me.”

 

Cas kicked off his shoes and slunk out of his coat and jacket. He scooted under the covers and pulled Dean in close. “I missed you too, Dean. Especially last night when you were thinking of me.” 

 

“You know about that?” Dean sat up. He was a little embarrassed. 

 

“I can always feel your longing and it became quite intense. Unfortunately I was on a stakeout with Crowley.”

 

Dean scrubbed his hands over his face. “I’m sorry, babe. I guess I was a little lonely. I’ll try to control myself when you're out working. Okay?” Now he felt secondhand embarrassed for his boyfriend. “Shit. Crowley knows?” 

 

“I may have gloated.”

 

Dean smiled. “That’s my guy!” 

 

“Speaking of...I believe today marks the two month anniversary of our decision to be together. Shall we do something to celebrate?”

 

“Actually, why don't we go away tonight? Get ourselves a nice room in a hotel, one with a jacuzzi in it?”

 

“What's wrong with our own room?”

 

“Nothing. If you don't want to...just thought maybe tonight would be  _ you know _ , the night.”

 

Cas squinted and tilted his head. “The ni-ohhhh. You're ready?”

 

“I mean, if you're not then we don't have to yet. We can still just enjoy having a little more privacy.”

 

“I believe I'm ready, Dean. I’d very much enjoy going away with you tonight.”

 

“Okay then. I’ll book us a room, we’ll get some candles and bring some music. Maybe order champagne and strawberries…”

 

“You're not seducing a prostitute. I’ve seen that movie twice.”

 

“Okay Mr. Romance, you get to set the mood for the room tonight. Just...no bees. Honey is okay, but no live bees.”

 

Cas smiled. He had several ideas of how he wanted their evening to go. 

 

***

 

Cas had disappeared for a couple hours after breakfast and asked for Dean’s keys when he returned. He wanted to go ahead and pack a few things for their impromptu getaway. Sam and Mary stared at Dean until he was unnerved enough to give up the details.

 

“Sounds romantic, Dean. I remember when your father and I were first married we would buy each other an anniversary card every month.” Mary smiled at the pleasant memory.

 

“You’d tell us if you were planning to elope, right?” Sam teased. Dean smacked his shoulder.

 

“ _ If _ me and Cas were gonna get hitched we’d do it up right. I’d propose to him and we’d all take a road trip to Vegas, or Reno like Mom and Dad did.” 

 

Sam’s eyes widened with the grin on his face. “You’ve thought about this! Oh my Chuck!” He fanned his face with his fingers excitedly. 

 

Dean gave his brother a death stare. “Shut up, Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.”

 

“Boys!” their mother admonished but she broke into a smile anyway. They may be grown me but they were still acting like brothers. She liked those little exchanges.

 

“I’m gonna go book the room and pack. If you want something besides takeout I can throw together something in the crockpot for you.” 

 

“Thank you, Dean. That would be wonderful. How did you get so handy in the kitchen?” 

 

“Uncle Bobby. I mean, I thought I was hot shit because I could make Mac and cheese a hundred ways, but when he showed me how to make stew and chili and all that hearty stuff...I learned everything that man could teach me. And then when we got this place it's kind of zen for me. I like it.” He kissed her cheek and left the room.

 

Cas had changed clothes for the day trip. He insisted he was comfortable in the suit but he also wanted to look like he and Dean belonged together. They didn't date much, perhaps a handful of times, but he wore jeans and layered shirts that complemented Dean's attire.

 

He knew Dean didn't care that he wasn’t human. He had long adjusted to Cas’ eccentricities and found some of them endearing. But he made the effort of his own accord to fit in when they were out together. So he packed more ‘human’ things in his overnight bag.

 

“Found us a place a couple hours away. Whirlpool in the room, king size bed, room service...sound good?” Dean interrupted his thoughts.

 

“It sounds perfect. I’m just finishing up. The other bags are in the car.”

 

Dean came up behind him and wrapped his hands around Cas’ waist. He kissed the back of his neck before resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder. “Can’t wait for tonight. Just you and me in a nice, relaxing bath and then a bed we can sprawl out on.”

 

Cas zipped his bag and placed his hands over Dean's. They just stood there for a moment. It was strange how much those little displays of affection meant to him. Maybe because he was the only one they were meant for. Anyone watching them could tell they were a couple who loved each other.

 

It wasn't always easy. Living in conservative Kansas had its drawbacks sometimes. No matter how he fought the definition, Dean explained that to outsiders they were an openly gay couple. It would rub a few people the wrong way but they had every right to hold hands and steal kisses like any other pairing of humans. And Dean told  him he could smite anybody that was aggressively hateful and violent towards them.

 

“My favorite part of that statement was ‘just you and me’.” Cas responded. He turned around in Dean's hold to face him. He smiled into the kiss, letting Dean pull him tighter and deepen it. In a few hours he would give himself over completely to the man he loved. 

 

***

 

The woman at the desk called Cas ‘Mr. Winchester’ and he beamed at the notion. He noticed Dean did a little too. They held hands in the elevator and when Dean opened the door he dropped his bag and swept Cas up in his arms. He carried him over the threshold.

 

“Dean, put me down. You're acting like this is our honeymoon.” 

 

“Preview of coming attractions?”

 

“Are you proposing marriage to me?”

 

Dean set him down but held onto him. He put one hand behind Cas’ neck and dipped him slightly before a slow, passionate kiss. Cas swooned in his arms. “Let's just say it's on the table.”

 

“Then the answer ‘yes’ is also on the table.” Cas watched Dean's emerald eyes sparkle. He found himself picked up again and carried across the room. 

 

Dean laid him down on the bed but instead of tearing away his clothes he laid beside him. “How should we go about romancing each other?”

 

Cas folded his hands together and contemplated. “I think we should join forces. I know how badly you wish to use the jacuzzi so you can get it going and I will get some things from ‘romance’ bag I brought.”

 

“I like it!” Dean agreed. He rolled off the bed and kicked away his shoes and socks. He rubbed his hands together and started the water. He put out clean towels for them and waited for it to fill. 

 

Cas had white candles of various shapes in his arms and set them around the room and by the jacuzzi. Once he was satisfied with their placement he snapped his fingers to light them. Dean was impressed. 

 

Next he pulled a white box from the bag and sprinkles red rose petals along the floor, on the bed, and even to float on the water. When he was finished with that he brought out his ipod and set it on the docking station on the hotel clock. His final act was to set a black shopping bag on the bed and pull out white satin boxers with matching kimono style robes.

 

“I am impressed and thoroughly romanced, Cas.” Dean stepped up to him. He had this next part.

 

Cas thought Dean was going to start undressing them but he found himself cheek to cheek with Dean, being guided around to the music. Dean stopped once to tell him the shoes had to go and then they resumed dancing in their bare feet. “You’re a wonderful dancer, Dean. I didn’t realize you liked it.”

 

“I do. Especially with you. But we've spent years learning how to move together. All this time we were preparing to be one.”

 

“That is a beautiful analysis of our relationship.”

 

Dean hummed along and danced slowly with Cas for a couple more songs before he started kissing him again and working his fingers deftly over buttons. He plucked Cas and himself free of their outer shirts before they mutually discarded the tshirts. Fingers moved over buckles and zippers to get them removed as well.

 

Dean got rid of his boxers first and stepped into the warm water. Cas did the same sank down opposite of where Dean was. Dean switched on the jets then spread Cas’ legs so he could sit between them and lay back on Cas. “This feels good,” he said, closing his eyes.

 

Cas held his lover with one arm and gently caressed with the other. He was already slightly aroused. He wondered if Dean was too so he dropped his hand down to smooth his palm over his dick. To his surprise, Dean moved away from him.

 

“I tried something last night, when you felt my longing. I wanted to know how it would feel to prepare you for me so I did it to myself and...it felt amazing. So amazing that all I could think about was how much better it would feel if it was you touching me like that.”

 

“Dean, I thought you would want me to be…” Cas pulled his boyfriend into his lap. “Tell me what to do. Tell me how to bring you the pleasure you felt last night.” 

 

Dean took Cas’ hand  and moved it over his ass and toward the cleft. “You have to loosen me up so I can take you in. Start with one finger, go slow.”

 

Cas nodded. He ran a single digit up and down, pressing the tip at every pass until he breached the tight muscle.  He felt Dean relax and give way to his intrusion. His fingers were longer than Dean’s so he easily moved deeper inside. Dean rocked to meet him. “Is this good?”

 

“Oh yes, baby it feels so good. You can do another one, okay?” Dean told him. He growled when Cas complied and tried to fuck himself down on the two fingers. He wanted to feel Cas inside him so bad. He should have asked for a third but he didn’t want to come on just the prep work. “I want you, Cas. Want you so bad.”

 

“Not here, Dean. On the bed. Please.” He removed his fingers and pushed Dean out of his lap. He grabbed hastily for the towels so they could dry off. He decided to take a cue from Dean and sweep him up in his arms to make their way to the bed. He laid Dean down as gently as he’d been with him earlier. “I love you so much, Dean. You don’t know what this means to me, you giving yourself to me.”

 

Dean reached up to grab Cas’ face with both hands and pull him down for a kiss. It was passionate and sloppy. Dean was eager, wrapping his legs around Cas’ back. “Love you, Cas.” The kisses kept coming. “Make love to me,” he pleaded. “I want to feel you inside me.” 

 

Cas shuddered. Hearing Dean say those words to him made him impossibly hard. Every instinct was to push forward and thrust into Dean until he filled him with his seed. He breathed slowly, trying to control himself. He reached for the bottle of lube he’d pulled out of the romance bag. He poured a generous amount on his two fingers and worked them inside Dean. Dean moaned and spread his legs to give Cas more access. 

 

“I’m ready. I swear I’m ready for you. Please.” Dean’s voice cracked. 

 

“Patience, love,” Cas smiled at him. He slicked his throbbing member and had it pressed to Dean within a second of him pulling his fingers away. “I want this as much as you do.” He sucked in his breath and eased forward, taking his time to bottom out. Dean’s fingertips were digging into his flesh. “Are you alright? Have I hurt you?”

 

“No, angel. I’m okay. Just give me a minute to get used to you. You’ve got a pretty thick cock, baby.” Dean reassured him. He loosened his grip and caressed Cas’ face. “I’m good. Really. You can move.”

 

“Are you sure, Dean?” Cas still felt nervous. He was surrounded by this tight and hot flesh, basking in the sensation. Again he had to summon restraint.

 

“Completely.” Dean sought another kiss but this time it was more reserved, tender. He ran his hands up and down Cas’ back and and rubbed his feet on the Cas’ calves. He just kept touching and kissing until Cas had begun rocking slowly. 

 

Dean tried to push himself down on Cas with every careful stroke. He was already getting deep and Dean took as much as Cas could give him. That bundle of nerves he found with his fingers now had Cas’ head sliding over it. He couldn't help when his back arched.

 

“Tell me. Tell me what you're feeling,” Cas whispered breathily in Dean's ear.

 

“I feel...so loved and wanted. I feel like we're one person. I’m already so close to you but I want to somehow be closer. I feel free, free to let myself go with you.”

 

Cas made his thrusts a little harder. He buried his face into Dean's neck and let pleasure build inside him. He didn't want this to end. He wished he could make love to Dean all night long. All the moans and whimpers Dean made for him, they let him know he was pleasing his lover.

 

Dean never knew it could be like this, face to face with the man he loved. Slow and easy lovemaking that turns into desperate  _ need. _ He needed the weight of Cas on him and the lips on his neck. He needed to feel the ripples of muscle in Cas’ back as he thrust into him. 

 

“Cas...Cas, baby I'm so close,” he panted. He'd been ignoring his own dick, trapped between them, sliding in a slick of precum and sweat. It didn't matter. He knew he could come on just Cas.

 

“It’s harder to hold back, Dean. This feels...you feel…”

 

“I know. Hey, look at me. I wanna see your eyes when you come.” Dean fought his own instinct to shut his eyes and enjoy the rest of the ride. Green locked onto blue and Cas took long slides back before slamming hard into Dean. 

 

His thrusts were hard enough to jostle the bed into the wall. Their intense gaze remained unbroken as they growled and grunted their way to the finish line. Dean couldn't help it though when his orgasm hit. His eyes rolled back in his head as his back arched and he shot his load on their stomachs. He felt himself tighten and spasm around Cas’ thick shaft.

 

“Dean,” he drew out his name. He buried himself as deep as he could get into that sudden pull of contracting muscle. He came hard, pulsing and filling Dean. His hips stuttered through it until he collapsed his full weight on his lover.

 

They laid together, catching their breaths. Lazy kisses always followed their lovemaking as they basked in the afterglow. Cas was reluctant to pull out but he cleaned them up and rolled to his back. He pulled Dean over onto him and kissed his forehead.

 

“How do you feel?” Cas asked.

 

“Pretty amazing. Guess you got the last bit of virginity I had left.”

 

“I still have mine to give you.”

 

“You still want me to?”

 

“Of course I do, Dean. I want us to truly share in all our experiences together.”

 

Dean traced his fingers all over Cas’ chest before Cas took his hand in his. He never thought he’d find his own slice of heaven in the arms of an actual angel. They’d literally been through hell together. They took the hardest roads and they still led them to each other.

 

“You believe in that soulmate stuff, Cas?”

 

Cas mused on it for a moment. “I know some people share their heaven because they are deemed soulmates. But for my Father to split one soul and place it in two bodies...seems poetic. And he  _ is  _ a writer.”

 

“Yeah, but do you think Chuck saw this coming for us the whole time?”

 

“No. I do not. We are the mavericks, Dean. We rebelled, we resisted, we went off script and wrote our own story.  _ We _ made us, not my Father.”

 

Dean huffed a weak laugh. “I kind of like that better. We chose each other instead of some prophecy telling us we were destined for this.”

 

“I would fall for you. If given the choice, I would fall for you every time. I would forsake all of heaven to be with you, Dean.”

 

“I’d never ask that of you, Cas and you know that. I love you, angel. I love you with all my heart.”

 

“And I truly love you with all of mine.” Cas hugged him even closer. “Would you still like the strawberries and champagne?’

 

Dean smiled at him. “So now  _ I’m  _ the hooker? Yeah, Cas, I would. I don’t know what you do to me but I want all the romantic chick flick stuff. I want the fairy tale with my Prince Charming.” He climbed completely on top of Cas. He kissed all along the angel’s stubbled jaw and down his neck. 

 

Cas cupped Dean’s naked ass in his hands and ground them together. He was already getting aroused again. Dean knew exactly what to do to his body to make him desperate for his touch. He captured Dean’s lips as they brushed over his. 

 

Dean rocked his hips against Cas and deepened their kiss. He felt himself start to stiffen up again and let his mind wander to what he wanted to do to his eager lover. Cas said he wanted him, wanted him to take what he was offering. He reached a hand over to the side table to retrieve the lube. Cas’ eyes widened before nodding his consent to Dean.

 

Dean sat back on his legs and grabbed a pillow to place under Cas’ hips. He knew he wasn’t going to hurt him. Cas told him that several times. But he intended to show him all the tenderness and care he’d been shown. He pressed a lube coated finger to Cas’ virgin hole and was met with no resistance, only a soft moan. 

 

Cas felt only pleasure as Dean worked him open, loosening his muscles and preparing him for their next round of lovemaking. He found himself pushing down on Dean’s prodding fingers, fucking himself into a need for Dean to fill him up. He panted and groaned. He grabbed onto Dean's arm and pulled him forward.

 

“Now, Dean. Please. I  _ need _ you.” His eyes plead with Dean. 

 

Dean coated himself with the lube and squeezed the base of his throbbing dick before positioning himself above his angel. Cas had spread his legs wide for him and he fell forward as he sank in. Dean found himself gasping for air.

 

“Oh, Cas, oh fuck you're so tight.” Not the most romantic thing to say in the moment but it passed his lips before he thought to stop it. “Sorry, baby.” He kissed Cas’ eyes then lips. Strong thighs squeezed his sides and he eased himself back just a little.

 

Cas sipped in his breath and let it out in a winded huff when Dean snapped his hips forward. He must have found Cas’ prostate because Cas felt like electricity coursed along his nerves. He wrapped his arms tight around Dean and held fast to the body rocking him.

 

“More, Dean. You feel so good, filling me up, taking me for your own. Claim me, Dean!” He tossed his head back for Dean to bite down on his neck. He never did it hard enough to break skin but the pleasure pain was a huge turn on for Cas. He treasured to dark bruises left the next morning to commemorate their intimacy.

 

They both had a little more stamina from already having climaxed so Dean took his time. This beautiful, heavenly body was  _ his _ . His beloved angel belonged to him and he to the angel. Cas had waited lifetimes to be loved like this and to be shown how incredible sex could be with the right partner. He chose Dean to be his first real lover.

 

All those thoughts swam in Dean's head as he watched Cas come undone at his touch.  _ He loves me and oh my god I love him so much. I want this forever. I want him forever.  _ He was kissing Cas again before he even realized it. 

 

“Dean...that spot...going to come…” Cas managed to rasp when Dean pulled away to look at him again. He had one arm around Dean's shoulder and one around his neck. His ankles hooked together and he let bliss overtake him. He came with Dean's name on his lips and mumbled ‘I love you’s’ as Dean rode him out. 

 

Dean couldn't hold back after that pulsed his release deep inside his boyfriend. He kissed Cas’ swollen lips and started babbling back his undying love and praise. They stayed tangled up together, now exhausted from back to back sessions. Well, Dean was exhausted. Cas stroked his hair and he nearly fell asleep still inside him.

 

Eventually he slipped out and Cas cleaned them up. When Dean's eyes closed Cas dressed them in the white satin boxers and kimonos he’d laid out for them. He covered them with the plush comforter and held Dean as he dozed.

  
_ Thank you, Father, for bringing this amazing creature into the world. I would not know love like this if not for Dean Winchester.  _ Cas prayed silently. He didn't know if Chuck could hear but he was truly grateful for the outcome of all their decisions, good and bad. 


End file.
